With the advancement in computational capabilities of computing devices, various image-processing operations, which were earlier confined to high-end computational machines, may be performed on various computing devices such as smart-phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets, desktop computers, laptops, Multi-Functional Devices (MFDs), scanners, printers, etc. For instance, a computing device may be used to estimate a skew angle of an image during scanning or printing of the image. Generally, the skew angle may be estimated in the whole image by utilizing various methods such as projection iterative methods, a paper boundary based method, or a Hough transform method. However, such methods may still be computationally complex, and a performance may not be accurate.